Sandvich33
Entrance Hat On Sandvich33 stands up and puts on his hat. Special Attacks Neutral B - Wii Remote Sandvich33 gets out his Wiimote from his jacket sleeve. This works very similar to AVGN's Power Glove, but due to it being modern technology, the aggressive toss can be aimed in any direction and the opponent doesn't go into the footstool animation when control is lost, making it not very great, but fair to the opponent when he/she is dropped into a pitfall. Alternatively, you can press A while it's out and a laser blade comes out of the infrared end of the remote which is the same color as the LED, thus changing to a dual-wield stance. This also gives you a different moveset: Side B - Air Swim Sandvich33 moves his arms in a circular motion, slashing at the opponent. The katana revolver does slash damage while the Wiimote Lightsaber does shock damage. The katana blade slices projectiles in half while the light blade deflects them. The sweet spot one can hit him in is when either blade is the parts the blades don't cover. Up B - Heliswords Sandvich33 puts his swords together by the handles and spins them like a bo staff over his head, making him fly up. The way this works is similar to Donkey Kong's up special, but with higher maximum distance and only doing damage from overhead rather than from the general sides. Down B - X-Factor Sandvich33 gets into a stance of concentration, and after 15 seconds of concentration, his Wiimote lightsaber blade goes from blue to red. He then does a cross-slash that can deflect projectiles at the sides and is useful to finish off opponents at high damage. As you charge up, you slowly recover damage. You can retract your spare sword by pressing B. Side B - Katana Revolver Sandvich33 gets out his weapon of choice and holds in it a dynamic pose. Press B to shoot with the revolver part. Hold B to charge up how many times you shoot at once. After every 6 shots, you have to wait awhile before you can reuse the gunsword due to automatic reload. Press A to do a powerful slash. It can not only be useful when you're waiting for your ammo to replenish, but can timely slash projectiles in half. However, said projectiles are still able to do harm, just half as much accurately. Up B - Teleportation Watch Using an everyday wristwatch, Sandvich33 can teleport in any direction chosen with the analog stick. Anyone nearby is stunned by the flash during teleportation. Press B again to do a slash (which instead looks like you've already done the slash) which has similar properties to Meta Knight's slash after reappearing from his Dimensional Cape. The maximum distance traveled is half as far as Shiek's teleport and/or Zelda's Farore's Wind. On land, he mainly teleports horizontally or in and out of the spot he stands in. Down B - Summoning Dice Sandvich33 gets out a di©e and rolls it, summoning something. The summoned character stays for 10 seconds, and leaves with a 20-second cooldown on the di©e. There's obviously something to summon on each side of the di©e, and the higher the number, the rarer the odds: 1. Lesser Demon Pretty simple. It flies around and zaps you with...lightning. The lightning can shut down robotic extras aside from Daleks (i.e. Sentries and Dispensers). The batlike demon itself can easily be KO'd like specific SSEnemies (i.e. Mites and Goombas). 2. Trogdor He burninates everyone and/or everything at a long distance like peasants. Constructs that aren't limited to being taken down by the constructor can also be destroyed. Each result depends on the material they're made of, and anything meant to cause harm also harms Sandvich33 and his likely teammates. Wooden constructs will manage to burn to cinder, creating flame traps that last for 5 seconds. Metallic constructs will melt into slip traps. Close-up opponents will be punched away by Trogdor's beefy arm. The impact is less than the Falcon Punch, but higher than an average punch. 3. Jane the Killer She walks around and slashes people using her two knives. She's likely to stab opponents close to her just before she leaves. The knife does constant damage at a slow-ass rate. The knife can be pulled out and grabbed like an item. When the knife is pulled out, the constant damage stops all of a sudden. The smash, tilt, and jabs for the knife do half as much damage as the Beam Sword, but without stunning or growing thrice its regular size. The dash attack throws the knife itself. 4. Amazon Rider He jumps around and slashes people with his Amazon claws swiping downward. In the air, these are moderate meteor smashes which don't plow anyone into the ground. The claws aren't anything that special seeing as how they don't do a lot of damage or are useful to finish off opponents at high damage. Though they do have one good purpose: any items he catches are thrown downward, especially items that are mainly limited to being spawned after the opponent does a specific action. 5. Skintaker He ties up nearby opponents with wires he throws at them. The wires don't do much damage except when they at first get the opponent tied up and when said opponent tries to break free of the wires manually. The Skin Taker mainly throws up to 4 strands of wire, and only horizontally. The wires mainly disable the opponent from using attacks involving their arms if they are solid. 6. Dolan Lawlers plz, he just stuns everyone for the duration of his and others' time period. Final Smash - Pure Death Sandvich33's gloves glow green and he slams them into the ground. His glasses will then flash a white light and a green beam erupts from the area where his hands touched the ground. At first, it deals minor 1% damage to the opponent. After 30 seconds, the beam turns yellow and does twice as much damage. After another 30 seconds, the beam turns red and the damage is taken at ludicrous speed. After ANOTHER 30 seconds, the beam turns black and instantly KOs the opponent inside the beam. The pillar of pure energy mainly works as a line separating two parts of the stage, and they don't do an insane amount of knockback and damage upon direct contact, even when the colors change over time. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Shitcubes!" KOSFX2: "Jiminy Crickets!" Star KOSFX: "HOW DARE YOU!" Screen KOSFX: "Ow, my eye!" Taunts Up: *laughs* Sd: "I'll ace this like a spade." Dn: "Hello and good day." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Well, this ends our feud." 2. "You're okay, I guess." 3. "Fuck..." *flips 2 birds* "...yeah!" *changes to 2 thumbs up* 4. (vs. Lydia Prower/Hirosue Marina) "Sorry about that, love." 5. (vs. Pen) "I might have have overdone it, my ink-filled friend." 6. (w/ Lydia Prower) *sighs; he then gets kissed on the lips obviously by Jill, causing him to turn his head to the side and blush* 7. (vs. anyone in the army) *laughs maniacally as http://z0r.de/3992 plays* Failure/Clap: Unsatisfied Applause w/ Lydia Prower in tag-team mode: Jill cries as John comforts her Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: punch, kick, slash Dash Attack: Dancing Scythespins Smash Attacks *Sd: Rage Punch *Up: Automatic Umbrella *Dn: Dual Dagger Pistols Tilt Attacks *Sd: Gut Kick *Up: Overhead Scythe Spin *Dn: Pencil Golfing Aerial Attacks *N-Air: Flipkick *F-Air: 2-Fisted Punch *B-Air: Katana Stab *U-Air: Hit A Guy w/ Glasses *D-Air: Exoskeleton Claws Throws *Grab: Exoskeleton Grappler Claw *Pummel: Exoskeleton Claw Hand Face Squeeze *Forward: Rage Throw *Back: Spin Swing *Up: Ground Thunderbolt *Down: Knife Constriction Misc. *Ledge Attack: Nose Punch *100% Ledge Attack: Headbutt *Ground Attack: Leg Sweep *Trip Attack: Katana Spin Snake Codec Snake: "Colonel, there's a guy here with glasses, a lanyard, weird gloves, and what looks like a combination of a katana and a revolver." Colonel: "That's Sandvich33 you're fighting. He's the leader of Team Galaxy." Snake: "So, is he any good?" Colonel: "Not much. He's an okay guy. Or so he says anyway." Snake: "Does he get along with any other leaders?" Colonel: "Yes. He's Facebook friends with Steven Star and NaruIchi97, Los no Obblers' right hand man of Jimmy, helper for reviving Stocking after what Alduin did to her, unconfirmed goduncle of Rosa Anarchy, Hirosue Marina's potential boyfriend, saving grace of Zoe Hirashima after he added her to his roster, and Lydia Prower's boyfriend. Others aren't really confirmed." Snake: "Interesting. Lucky I survived long enough to meet him on the field of battle." Colonel: "This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance, Snake. Get out there and show him what you can do." Snake: "Got it." Character Description ''"Who am I? I've been called many things. John Sockmonkey, Johnny, Mini Luigi, That Luigi w/ the glasses, et cetera. I'm no angel, but nor am I a devil. I'm just a regular, humble bystander like all of you that would happen to shoot glances at me like bullets to glass Coke bottles. I don't expect anyone to befriend me around these parts. I'd expect myself to have a circle of enemies that disapprove my own work and self-worth. However, that appeared to have changed. I have some friends, companions, and even a girlfriend. She's the signature to the nationality I adored the most for quite some time: Britain. I'm told to have creative workings while others deny me a mere charlatan. Over time, I just sit here and think to myself: What is love? What is life? It can't just be Trip, Chuck Norris, Sanic, Shrek, SpongeBob, or even Gal-O Sengen. We all have our own true potential in life, begging to be free. Destiny is merely everyone's own personal Da Vinci code. We are the love and tolerance that echoes through, spreading warmth to the cockles of those all across the globe. We are the life, keeping the world strong and alive through each generation of life we go through. There is not always a god. Even if there is, with some exceptions, we are not that god. The names remain different, but evil lurks through each corner and stone, begging to be free. Inside still, of everyone the opposite of the chessboard, we are the heroes. We are the good guys that save people from what they hide from in their sleep. We are the do-gooders, begging for freedom and everlasting sanctuary. Is there a life, or is it all a mere test run to see who's ready for another chance at doing so? We are the love. We are the life. We...are...the...essence...of...all...humanity...and so forth." -''John M. Mitchell (talk) 01:45, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Classic Mode TBA Extras Colors & Costumes True_sandvich33.png|Default Palette (Blue) True_sandvich33_red.png|Shades of Red (Red) True_sandvich33_green.png|Not-So-Envious (Green) True_sandvich33_yellow.png|Not Golden, but Whatever (Yellow) True_sandvich33_technicolorization.png|Randomized Spectrum True_sandvich33_monochrome.png|30's Monochrome True_sandvich33_ticci-toby_palette.png|Ticci-Toby Palette True_sandvich33_formal.png|Formal Wear True_sandvich33_creepsmcpasta_alt._costume.png|Creeps McPasta Cosplay (alternate costume) Victory Theme Initial D - Running in the 90s Relic Katana Revolver Stage *Polybian Triumverate (Lawl Galaxy) *The Turh on Display (Net Bros. Replay) Trivia *Sandvich33 sometimes speaks in a British accent. *His weapon of choice is the katana revolver. *His true form is an averagely barrel-chested and pale white person in jeans, a jean jacket, sneakers, a white t-shirt, a blue longsleeve shirt, a white Mario baseball cap, brown work gloves, a lanyard from his graduation from Rowland Elementary in 2010, and square-lens glasses with brown frames. *As a pony, his cutie mark would be a PC cursor and his name would be Sandvich85 (reference to Rule 85). *He is the creator of SpongeBob SquarePants X My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Project X2 Zone. *His name comes from John.mitchell.9210256's Steam Account name. *Information on him w/ Lydia Jill can be read here! *He is one of the first charcters from Facebook or Steam to join Lawl. *The number included in his name changes by the numbered rules of the internet. Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Steam Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Nerd Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Gunholder Category:Teenager Category:Pure Hero Category:Original Lawlers Category:Glasses Category:Calm Characters Category:American Category:Human Category:White Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Lydia Prower Lover Category:T.M.P. Category:Lydia Prower's Favorite Category:Team Prover Category:Team SV33 Category:Team Lovebird Category:Project XP Zone Category:DLC Characters Category:The Mitchell Family Category:Neo Galaxy Crash Combat Category:Neo Fighter X Category:Mother Lovers Category:Father Lovers Category:True Smash Bros. Fan Category:Not an Edible Device Category:People called John Category:Coca-Cola Lover Category:Creepy Category:TeamoftheNerds Category:Alpha and Omega Category:Nintendo Fanboy Category:Net Bros. Category:Net Bros. DLC Category:M&Ms Lover Category:Smarties Lover Category:Jelly Kid Lover Category:DeviantART Category:Waffle Lover Category:Cat Lover Category:Cake Lover